ebonmyrfandomcom-20200216-history
Relics of Solheim
Solheim was an ancient, now ruined city in the northern parts of the human homeland. There lived a revered warlock whose name has been lost to time. In his life, he created an unknown number of artifacts of great power, and took them with him on his voyage to the east, from which he never returned. Some believe him to have arrived at Ebonmyr and lived out his days in peace and seclusion. The items he created were so powerful, that many who hold the stories to be true, believe him to have dedicated his entire life to shaping and empowering them, perhaps even in cooperation with a being more powerful than any mortal. The full number of relics the warlock made is unknown, but the old notes and scribblings he left behind reveal at least some of them. The Relics The Jester's Mask One of the simpler relics, the Mask simply turns its wearer invisible. It does not render them undetectable in any other manner. The Staff of Heavy Rain Nobody is sure what the Staff is supposed to do or whether it holds any special power at all. The notes on this relic are lacking at best. However, it would certainly make a good beating stick. The Sword of Mourning Perhaps the only relic not crafted by the warlock from scratch. The sword was taken from a defeated elven knight by the name of Athor Dayne and later empowered to capture the soul of any slain foe. The wielder of the Sword may call upon the fighting prowess of all that have been killed by it to assist them in battle. However, one’s own soul is also slowly absorbed over the years, until all signs of humanity have vanished. The Seer's Eyes Nobody really knows what the Eyes look like or how they are to be used, but they are rumored to be able to reveal the location of anyone the user has seen before. However, the spied upon person becomes aware of who they are being watched by. The Hawk's Wing Each relic has a "true name", given to it by the warlock, but never revealed to anyone else. It is said that those who possess a certain mastery of magic may know and understand the names. The Wing is a quill fashioned from a hawk’s feather, made to help the warlock retrieve his artifacts from hiding quickly, should the need arise. If used to write down another relic’s true name, it instantly swaps places with it. However, the name must be written with a special kind of ink, which is not precisely described anywhere, besides the fact that one key ingredient is sea water. It is not known if the Wing has ever been used, or whether or not it remains intact and reusable after the exchange. The Warlock's Journal While not strictly magical itself, apart from the ward protecting and preserving it, the warlock’s personal journal contains detailed descriptions of many, if not all relics he created, and probably even their true names. The Lover's Stone The Stone was created for one of the warlock’s closest friends, but was taken back because it could be easily misused. When worn over the chest, it makes the wearer appear extremely attractive to beholders, without altering their physical appearance. The wearer will have an easy time seducing and charming all but the most (magically) observant people. In turn, they run the risk of falling in love with whomever they look at while wearing the Stone, after which event they are no longer able to use it. While the chance of the latter happening is minuscule, it must be taken into account during long-term use. The Siren's Flute If played correctly, this flute can pacify anyone and everything within hearing range. Many wild animals will even be inclined to take a nap right there and then. The Time Cloud Held in gaseous form in an enchanted jar. Can only be used a finite amount of times until exhausted. Once inhaled, the Cloud gives the… breather a vision of an important event in either the past or the future. There is no known way to control what is seen. The Wizard's Pebble This small stone nullifies any and all magic, beneficial or harmful, that tries to affect the carrier, no matter the source. It is unknown whether or not the Pebble can only contain a certain threshold of magical force, but it has never been overpowered so far. Category:Lore Category:Magic